Melanie Hamilton Wilkes
by Jorja05
Summary: The story of Gone with the Wind from Melanie's point of view. Does she know about Scarlett's love for Ashley? Does she know that Scarlett didn't love her brother Charles? And how does she live, knowing that she can never have anymore children, when she so desperately wants them? What made her take the final sacrifice for a chance at motherhood again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

Spring, 1861

Although it was unkind to even think it, Melanie Hamilton was relieved as she waved off Maybelle Merriwether home. Maybelle was sweet enough and usually Melanie enjoyed her bubbly company but today Melanie was glad that she hadn't decided to stay for dinner. It was awful, she knew, but today she was eager to be alone when Charles came home for if Maybelle was here with her pretty face, Charles would be tongue tied and it would be impossible to get any news from him. And she so desperately wanted news that she felt as if she would shake it out of her dear brother if he did not tell her everything.

As Maybelle's carriage pulled away around the corner and the red dust settled, Melanie skipped up the gleaming porch steps and perched on the seat. She couldn't sit back for she was so small that she couldn't see around the corner if she sat back and the only way to see if Charles was coming was if she perched on the edge and leaned forward, craning her neck to see around the corner. She knew that if she didn't see him she would certainly hear him for his excited cries could be heard from across town if the wind was travelling the right way.

And she did hear him, she heard his infectious cries long before she saw his large chestnut horse gallop along the road. She jumped to her feet and waited as he pulled the beast to a stop and patted his neck affectionately. She thought him so brave riding that high horse, just looking at him made her quiver a little and Melanie, who was terrified to even touch a horse, lest it should shake its head violently or kick it's long leg, could hardly look at it.

Charles jumped from the horse with ease, a wide grin on his round face. "Melly, it's such a nice surprise to see you waiting for me, I've missed you!"

Melly laughed as she slipped her thin arm through his. "You couldn't of. You've only been gone two days and you must have been so busy-"

"I'll always miss you, Melly," Charles replied sweetly and kissed the top of her head. "The Wilkes' are nothing like you and me, even if we do have their blood."

"I'm so glad your home," said Melanie simply. "Have you any exciting news?"

"Loads! For a small county, there is always lots of news!" Charles grinned. "Miss India is still heartbroken over Stuart Tarleton, Miss Honey still hovers around me like a fly to sugar-"

"Oh, Charles, you shouldn't be so unkind, she only admires you," Melly reprimanded softly.

"Oh, I know but sometimes- she's not very exciting is she? She's sweet enough but- oh it doesn't matter, it will be nice to have a wife who admires me so won't it?"

Melly nodded. "I'm sure it will."

"And then there's Cousin Ashley, well, he's very quiet, I find him very strange compared to the other folk up there," Charles looked down at his sister, whose brown eyes had become huge and luminous. "But he's still sweet and kind, and he told me that he can't wait for your visit next week!"

"He did!"

"Yes, of course he did! Why India and Honey were just as excited to see you!"

Melly smiled but she wasn't as excited about that. Ashley was looking forward to see her! She could hardly believe it!

Of course, both Ashley and Melly knew that one day they would marry, it was tradition, it always had been and since she was a little girl she had known that when she was old enough she would become Mrs Ashley Wilkes. When she was young it stirred nothing in her, she wasn't bothered that he would be her husband but then she wouldn't have been bothered if he had been someone else's. But when she had turned sixteen, last summer when he came to visit after his Grand Tour, she had gasped when she saw him. He was so beautiful, with drowsy grey eyes and soft gold hair. He spoke with a rich slur of an accent and had been so charming that Melly had to force herself not to faint.

She was overcome by the intensity of her feelings and didn't quite understand where they had come from. After five days of sitting in the garden, under the shade of a pale blossom tree, talking and reading aloud their favourite passages from Dickens and Austen, Melanie knew that she loved him deeply. When he had said goodbye and quickly kissed her on the lips, she felt as if she were floating. It made her cry when she watched him roll away on the train and ever since then she had missed him terribly and wrote him as often as she could.

"John Wilkes is giving a grand barbecue next week, Melly, the whole of the county is going to be there! Can you imagine!"

Melly smiled at her brother as his brown eyes filled with excitement. He loved the grand parties of the county, loved to drink with the Tarleton's, shot with the Fontaine's- he was surrounded by fussing women here and he enjoyed being in the thick of it with the men. But Melanie was terrified of the county people- they were so different from the ladies here. They were more lively, some so much more pretty and they spoke their minds much more than any of the women here did. Old Miss Fontaine never kept her opinions to herself and could be very blunt, which was something that Melly wasn't used to and she flushed every time that she spoke to the old lady. Beatrice Tarleton seemed to forget who was a maid and who was a married woman for she talked horse breeding to such an extent that some girls swooned. Melly, although she felt herself turn bright red, found herself rather intrigued by the ways of the world and how Mrs Tarleton explained without even a bat of an eyelid.

"You'll have to get a new suit then, won't you?" Melly said.

Charles shook his head. "No, no need, I was fitted for one at Twelve Oaks, I want to look like one of the county boys while I'm there!"

Melanie couldn't help but grin at her brother."Oh, Charles, what on Earth am I going to wear? I only have the same dresses as last year and everybody saw me in those!"

Charles laughed. "Oh, Melly, your such a sweet darling. Nobody would remember and besides, you have that new grey dress with the pinky sash, only Atlanta has seen that one."

Melanie squeezed him tight. "You always have the right answer," she said. "How could I ever live without you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Melly clasped her hands together and sat with her back straight, her eyes wide and slightly frightened. As she sat in the Twelve Oaks parlour, a long, airy room with dozens of oil paintings adorning the walls and priceless furniture filling the empty spaces, with her uncle sat opposite the rowdy Mr O'Hara, she thought she might shake with fear. Mr O'Hara was loud and brash and although he had a kindly nature, he was so loud and masculine that Melanie couldn't help but look at him. He had a loud Irish voice, that bellowed and guffawed- she couldn't believe that such a tiny man could produce such a loud voice. He was small man- hardly over five feet four with a small round head on square shoulders and flawless Irish blue eyes that Melanie couldn't help but gaze into. They were soft and full of kindness, something that he tried to mask with his loud voice and quick temper.

"Tell me, Miss Melanie, is it a beau that brings you here? Wouldn't you rather be back in Atlanta, amongst the soldiers, ready for the war? The Confederates are waiting, Abe Lincoln will call men to arms soon enough! Quaking in his boots he must be, and I tell you, we'll be ready for them! The county boys are ready to march North and teach those Yankee's a lesson! T'would be me going with them, if it were for this here knee, broke it clean on the fence last year and now Mrs O'Hara doesn't trust me riding into war! Tis shameful that a man is ruled by his wife but when you have a wife like mine it's difficult to say no when she's such a sweet thing and worries so!" he laughed and took a large swig from his tumbler. "Tis a fine brandy this, John," Mr O'Hara smiled, holding up the glass. "You should hide it from the Tarleton boys tomorrow, you don't want to be wasting good liquor on boys who drink like fish and the drink goes straight to their heads! Tis an Irish head that needs this drink, I can appreciate it more."

John Wilkes laughed and sipped his a little more gently. "I'll be sure to keep it hidden, Gerald," he said. "Now, Gerald, I know you want to buy Dilcey and Prissy but we're friends and what with your Pork marrying her it is only fit that she should go to Tara with you."

Gerald's eyes widened in alarm. "No, no, you'll be insulting me if you do. I'll buy them, like any other plantation owner and I'll not be robbing you either, so don't go telling me you will give them away for a silly price," he eyes caught Melanie's and India's after and he coughed awkwardly. "But, I'll not be talking business in front of ladies, for they have no heads for it and look bored in their skulls! Let's talk about the party tomorrow, I know my girls are looking forward to it!"

Melanie smiled. "Oh, I am to! Will Scarlett be there, Mr O'Hara? I met her last year and cannot wait to see her again!"

For a moment it seemed that Gerald had blanched. He was not used to females being sincere when they spoke of Scarlett, usually they used a false smile and said as little as they could. But he had never met anybody more sincere than Melanie Hamilton, who was as sober as Ellen and the complete opposite of his eldest daughter. "Scarlett is practically jumping up and down on the floor," Gerald laughed.

"And she is sure to be the life and soul of the party," chirped Ashley, who was sat by the window. He got up and walked over to Melanie and looked at her with adoring eyes. "Scarlett is looking forward to speaking with you again, my dear."

"Oh, Ashley, you will introduce again won't you? She is such a bright spark, I can't help but be drawn to her!"

"Most of the county say that," said Gerald. "She's got men at her feet and she still won't marry any one of them. If she married Cade Calvert, we could leave both plantations to them and what a fine plantation that would be! Or if she married a Tarleton, hopefully one of the elder one's for I know that me baby is sweet on Brent, then she could have a grand house built near the river but no- it seems that Scarlett doesn't want to marry anybody."

"She's so independent she wouldn't want to marry," said Melanie. "I know that if I was like her I, well if I didn't have someone like Ashley..."

Gerald clapped his hands. "Tis grand news for tomorrow! And to announce it at the ball, well, it's grand! Just think, you might be a soldiers wife Miss Melanie if we get what we want."

"Oh, I hope not! I wouldn't want Ashley to go anywhere!"

Ashley laughed and patted her arm gently. "I pray that we will not be called to war, but I also know that if I had to go, Melly would be the proudest soldiers wife in the state."

Melanie smiled as dread crept over her, she didn't want Ashley to go any where. If she were alone in Atlanta, waiting for news of both Ashley and Charles, she thought she would die with worry. She couldn't imagine Ashley being dirty and haggard, fighting off bullets and escaping death- oh that if something should happen to him? Oh, what if Charles- she quickly prayed that there would be no war.

"I'll be going with Ashley!" Charles said brightly. "We can fight together, unless I join Wade Hampton, I haven't decided yet but I know that I can't wait! Those Yankee's won't know what's hit them!"

Gerald cheered with Charles, while John and Ashley looked ashen. "Don't fret Miss Melly, we'll lick those Yankee's in a month and you'll have your husband home quicker than you know it!"

"Oh, I hope your right," Melanie said as she bit her lip and her face paled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Melanie examined herself in the mirror and sighed. It was a pretty gown, with layers and layers of organdie and a long cherry sash, but it wasn't special. She would never stand out in this and for once, she wanted to. She wanted to be noticed by Scarlett O'Hara, who had captivated her last year and now she longed to be her friend. Maybelle was the closest friend she had who was like Scarlett but she wasn't as cheerful, or engaging as Scarlett and Melanie wanted so much to be her friend. It was probably because Melanie secretly longed to be like her, for Scarlett feared nothing and Melanie feared everything. She could tell that Scarlett was fearless- wherever she went her green eyes are piercing and alert, she never shrank from anything and faced it head on. Melanie would scurry away and wait for the storm clouds to roll away before she came back out again.

"Melly, you look lovely," Honey said sweetly and smiled. "Why, I've never seen such a pretty dress!"

"Oh, thank- you Honey, you look lovely too dear, that's a beautiful colour on you," Melanie praised as she lightly patted Honey's lemon gown. "It makes your eyes shine."

"You think so?" Honey asked. "Oh, I hope so."

Melanie knew that she was thinking of Charles and she squeezed her hand. "You'll be my sister soon!" she squealed and Honey beamed.

Downstairs was full of commotion as people fluttered here and there, decorating the house with flowers. Little slave boys waited on the porch, ready to lead the horses to the stables whilst John Wilkes stood on the steps, checking his pocket watch and watching the lane. Ashley touched Melanie's arm gently and leaned in towards her. "You look beautiful, Melly," he whispered. "I'll remember you here, in this dress, for as long as I live. I'll carry the memory with me like a beautiful song in my head to war and back."

Melanie smiled. "Maybe there won't be a war."

"Hopefully not," Ashley shrugged. "But I'll remember it always, just the same."

Melanie slipped her arm through his. "There are going to be so many people here," she said nervously. "I'm not used to it."

"They are all soft as pie," Ashley reassured. "Come, I'll show you," he lead her across the entrance hall through to the parlour, where John Wilkes kept his liquor. The french doors were open, letting the April sun stream through and the soft breezes swirled around her, bringing with them the mouth watering smells of the roasting meats that hung over the barbecue pits. Loitering around the Liquor case were the red- headed Tarleton boys, all four of them. The twins were already red faced from drinking too much and were loud boisterous, whilst their elder brothers were sipping silently, shaking their heads at the twins.

"Boyd, Tom, come meet Melanie Hamilton again!" Ashley called.

They smiled at Ashley and slid past the twins, who were too busy arguing who was the better rider to notice Ashley.

"Miss Hamilton," Boyd, the eldest and biggest, bowed lightly. "All we ever hear are stories about you, it's all Ashley can talk about, 'Miss Melly this, My cousin Melanie, she says...'"

Melanie laughed. "Oh your flattering me, Mr Tarleton. Ashley is so busy-"

"No, I can tell you it's the truth," interrupted Tom. "He never stops!"

Ashley bent his head. "I'm afraid they have me cornered," he laughed.

Melanie couldn't have been happier. She had loved him completely for over a year and had been desperate to know that he felt the same way. It was obvious that he did, if he kept speaking about her! Oh, it was too good to be true, how could anybody love sickly little Melanie Hamilton? How lucky she was that such an amazing, clever man should be as smitten with her as she was he.

"Come on, Boyd, you see that dress? That's Scarlett!" One of the twins, Melanie couldn't tell which one, cried as he ran from the room patting his brother on the back.

Tom and Boyd bowed and left, smiling as they did. Melanie turned to Ashley, "Oh, lets do go over, don't you think her captivating?"

Ashley smiled. "Yes, I suppose she is," he replied as he lead her towards Scarlett O'Hara.

Melanie was in complete awe. Scarlett stood in the centre of the entrance hall, her wide green muslin skirts swished and swayed as she turned this way and that to speak to every gentleman whose eyes wouldn't leave her. Her green eyes danced as she smiled and giggled. Melanie wished she could be as lovely and bright as Scarlett, she attracted attention every where she went, she was mesmerising.

"Scarlett, Scarlett!" Ashley called and as Scarlett turned around her green eyes lit up. "My dear, come and say hello to Melanie Hamilton."

For a moment, Scarlett's smile dropped but it quickly came back and she danced towards them, taking Melanie's hands. "Why, Melanie Hamilton, I didn't know you would be here! Usually your tucked up in the city, I know how the country bugs frighten you so, why, she couldn't live here, could she Ashley, she would be ill all of them time when she saw the size of our bee's and wasps!"

Melanie couldn't speak but only look at her. She spoke without a hint of shyness, despite having only met Melanie once- Melly knew that she would stutter and stammer if it were her. When she spoke, she had dimples in her plump cheeks- Melanie was too thin to have dimples but how sweet they made her face look!

"With us here Scarlett, I'm sure we could protect Melanie," Ashley said fondly.

"Well, yes I suppose..." Scarlett bit her lip and glanced at Ashley quickly before turning her attention back to Melanie. "Why Melanie, what a lovely dress, such a nice colour on you."

"Oh your too kind! It's practically boring compared to yours," Melanie replied, her mouth a little dry. She couldn't compare to Scarlett. Just as Melanie was starting to feel a little lost amongst Scarlett and Ashley, she caught sight of Charles and she grinned. "Why, Charles, come and see Scarlett!"

Charles turned red as he came over to them and his hand shook as he held it out to her. "Miss O'Hara, you, you, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Too long! Why, Charles Hamilton, did you come down here to break my poor heart?"

Melanie watched as Scarlett spoke to him and he looked as if he might burst. His eyes were wide and the grin on his face looked as if it would never come off. She smiled- when they had come here last year, he hadn't been able to talk about the beautiful Scarlett O'Hara with the green eyes. Now, she was entrancing him in conversation, ignoring his stuttering and acted as if he were the only boy here.

Gently, she pulled Ashley away, "Let's leave them," she said quietly. "Shall we go into the garden? I hardly want to let you go, Ashley, in case the war takes you."

"Nothing can ever take me away from you," Ashley replied simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Is it possible to feel such happiness and such sorrow at the same time? Part of Melanie couldn't stop smiling- soon she would be Mrs Ashley Wilkes. She'd been dreaming of him for such a long time and to finally be a wife, _his_ wife, was over whelming. She would finally be able to hold him, spent time alone with him, shut off from the world- he would be hers and she would be his, she couldn't imagine anything better. Added to that, her Charlie had found happiness and that made her happy too. He was going to marry Scarlett and whilst he couldn't believe his luck in having her as a wife, Melanie couldn't believe hers. She was to have a sister, finally! And that sister would be Scarlett! Charles was a darling brother but a girl needed a sister, to confide into all those womanly things that she couldn't possibly tell her brother- or her new husband. She couldn't have been gladder that her sister would be Scarlett- she felt as if she already loved her.

As happy as Melly might be she was still dreading that days after the two weddings, both Ashley and Charles would leave her to fight in the war. Whilst Ashley reassured her that he would be home soon and Charles told her that if all the confederate's had his enthusiasm then the Yankee's would run a mile, Melanie couldn't help but worry- it seems it was in her nature. The thought of loosing Ashley broke her heart and the thought of her lovely brother dying so far from home terrified her. And she would be stuck in Atlanta, away from everything, with little or no news as the fighting went on and on in fields so far from her. Would she be able to feel it if something were to happen to Charlie- to Ashley?

But at least she would have a confident, someone who would understand her pain and anguish and she would find that in her new sister Scarlett. Both of them would be able to unburden on each other and find some comfort in knowing that they were both as worried as each other. Melanie hoped that Scarlett was a good letter writer for Melanie knew that she would needs words from Scarlett if she couldn't receive word from anybody else.

Melanie couldn't think about marrying Ashley tomorrow or she would burst. How selfish it would be of her if she grew with excitement and let her mind fill with all her dreams when today it was Charles and Scarlett's wedding. It was to be held at Tara and Melly was looking forward to seeing Tara- the home of the O'Hara's that both Gerald and Scarlett loved.

It was peaceful at Twelve Oaks and Melanie wondered if it was a peaceful at Tara as it was here. Melanie was dressed and ready in a pale pink watered-silk dress, India in a plain sombre grey dress and poor Honey was dressed in dark blue, her face drawn and her eyes watery. Melly felt sorry for Honey but she had the feeling that Honey was suffering more from hurt pride than a broken heart. Charles had told her that he did feel a little guilty at pushing Honey aside but he said, "I want a wife that I love and admire and I'll tell you, Melly, Honey would never have been able to make me happy. I want to marry Miss Scarlett!" And despite her love for her cousin, her love for Charles was deeper and she wanted him to be happy.

"You look lovely, Melly," Ashley said quietly. His long face was tinged with grey.

"Why, Ashley, what's the matter?"

His grey eyes flashed and he quickly smiled. "Oh, nothing, maybe just wedding nerves."

Melanie grinned. "I must go and find Charles, I wonder if he is as nervous as you!" She laughed as she scurried along the hallway and knocked at the half open door of Charles' room.

"Melly, you look beautiful!" Charles grinned. He stood in the doorway, dressed in his grey and yellow soldiers uniform which looked a little too big for him and Melly wanted to cry. He should be wearing a dark suit and shining shoes, not a soldiers uniform, ready to go to war. Her darling brother, who was nothing but sweet and kind, shouldn't be going to war, he shouldn't risk his life- "Melly, don't be upset, I might be getting a wife but I'm still your brother."

"Of course I'm not upset!" Melanie lied and she smiled weakly. "Oh, Charles, it's such a wonderful day," she took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it! I'm marrying the belle of the South, when I've admired her for so many years, I know I can make her happy."

"Charles, you could make anybody happy. I wish you happiness with Scarlett, you deserve it my darling."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charles was dead. He would never be coming home. Melanie had vomited, fainted and wailed and now she was just empty. Heartache filled her body and it seemed as if everything around her had stopped. Gone was her closest friend, her dearest friend. Nobody could understand what kind of bond they had- they'd held hands and cried when their parents had died, had laughed when Charles did something naughty and sent Uncle Peter into a fit and had hid when strangers came, stranger they didn't like. He was the only one who had ever understood Melly, had ever felt her pain when the doctors came, had understood why she was nervous around people and in crowds. She'd lost her whole childhood when Charles died.

For weeks she's been a machine, tossed and pushed here and there, to Mrs Merriwether's hospital, to Mrs Meade's- her eyes had been open but her mind had been closed. And then, good news finally arrived, news that even made her smile.

Aunt Pitty, after nibbling at her breakfast, for she 'had a bird's appetite,' (although in secret she liked to eat mounds and mounts of sweets but Melly would never admit that she knew) had gasped and clapped her fat little hands. "It's Ellen O'Hara that's written. She says that Scarlett hasn't been herself since, since, well you know and although she's stayed with relatives in Charleston and Savannah, she doesn't seem to be coming around. Poor Ellen, she's so worried and begs that Scarlett come and stay with us!"

"Oh, Auntie! You must write back immediately and tell her of course Scarlett can come! I long to see her so, and simply can't wait to see little Wade Hampton!" Ever since Wade had been born, Melanie had written and written Scarlett, badgering her to bring him to Atlanta. Scarlett hadn't replied, her mother had and now Melanie knew why- poor Scarlett! Melly might have lost a brother but Scarlett had lost her husband and had his baby, all alone. Oh, how selfish she'd been, thinking Scarlett was simply ignoring when Melly needed her most!

So Aunt Pitty replied to Ellen and Scarlett came to Atlanta. And how welcome she was! Melly had run to her on the porch steps, ignoring Uncle Peter's shaking head and clasped Scarlett's dear, awfully pale face in her hands. "Scarlett, darling!" She cried as she kissed Scarlett's thin cheek. Seeing her, seeing Charlie's wife made Melly's heart ache and she wanted to burst into tears but she knew that if she cried, Scarlett would surely cry and she was here to get better, not to be made to feel worse.

Scarlett stayed stiff beneath Melly's embrace and her eyes bland. "Hello, Melanie," she said.

Melanie grabbed Scarlett's hand. "It's so good to have you with us, dear. I've missed your company and I can't wait to coo over the baby!" She peered around to see Prissy balancing Wade in her arms as she clambered out the buggy. She ran to her, holding her arms out for the child but as she looked at his little face she stopped, unable to move. The eyes that looked up at her were Charlie's soft and round, the sweetest brown colour. It occurred to her that it was unusual for such a young baby to have brown eyes but brown they were and they were Charles's. She felt her heart break and surge with love all at the same time and she gathered the soft bundle in her arms and kissed his head, tears streaming down her face. "Charles, your son is beautiful," she whispered.

Scarlett turned to Melly and said shortly, "He's been grizzly all down, be careful he doesn't vomit on your dress."

"I wouldn't mind if he did, he's such a darling!" Melanie replied. "Oh, Scarlett, you must be so happy! He's perfect!"

Scarlett shrugged. "He's a baby, he wants so much attention."

Melanie handed little Wade Hampton back to Prissy and took Scarlett's arm. "It's so good to have you, since Ashley went, I've been so alone. Of course he writes but-"

"Ashley has wrote you?"

"Yes, he writes as often as he can."

"And he is alright, what's he doing?"

"Oh, dear, your so sweet to worry for me. He's fine, he even makes light of it, saying it's like a holiday with the Tarleton's and Fontaine's."

Scarlett smiled, her cheeks turned a little pink. "At least Ashley is okay."

Melanie wanted to squeeze her. How darling she was! She didn't want Melanie to suffer as Scarlett had, she didn't want her to lose her love. Melanie thought she could kiss her sweet face. She had never met anyone so kind or selfless as Scarlett- and people said such awful things about her! They said she was flighty and fast but she was anything but. The loss of Charles was quite obviously weighing heavy on her, her heart was obviously broken.

"Melly, could you tell me something? I was stopped by two women, both asking that I join their committee. I was quite overwhelmed and said yes to both and then I realised, I have no idea what the committee is," said Scarlett. To Melanie's relief, she looked a little brighter already.

"They are hospital committee's darling, I volunteer for both. We look after the injured soldiers."

"Nurse's! That's what I've agreed to? Well, I can't possibly to that, all that sickness and death-"

"Oh, Scarlett, you must! It's so lonely, what with Maybelle and Fanny being unmarried they are not allowed to nurse and your help would be invaluable. Don't be scared, darling, I'll look after you, that's what sisters do."

"Sisters?"

"Why, Scarlett, of course! Your my brother's wife, of course your my sister," Melanie grinned.

Scarlett turned pale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Melly, would you sit down and stop fluttering, your giving me a head ache," Scarlett barked as Melanie moved from chair to chair, windowsill to doorway and back around again. "You were the one who invited him, anyway."

"Yes, I was," Melly replied slowly. She felt faint. Her heart was beating too fast and her nerves were shaking, making her body jitter uncontrollably. Rhett Butler! In her house! Such a big, tall man sat in this mauve parlour with the frills and lace- oh, why had she invited him to dinner? It had been her heart that melted and asked him, even with her head screaming no at her. Her heart told her he was a fine gentleman (hadn't he brought her back her beautiful wedding ring that now sat on her finger, where it belonged?) but her head told her what others did- _he isn't received. He was expelled from West Point. He was disowned by his own father_- oh but he had such kind eyes! He deserved a chance after such a heartfelt and kind gesture but she was terrified just the same.

"Oh, I wish he would hurry up and get here, I hate waiting," Scarlett said with her pale lips pursed in impatience. "Sitting here is making my dress all creased."

"You look lovely dear, I can't see any creases!" Melanie assured her. Scarlett did look lovely in a pale lemon muslin dress with long, frilled sleeves and a matching bow in her shinning hair. It pleased Melanie to see that her green eyes were lit, so bright they were dazzling, Melanie hadn't seen them like that since the barbecue at Twelve Oaks and she had tried so hard to bring back the shine. She didn't know if it was because they were having company or because Rhett Butler was coming but she hoped it was because of Captain Butler- Melanie knew that Scarlett loved Charles but she was so young, she deserved to fall in love again and be a wife again and have more children. Melanie wanted Wade to have brothers and sisters to play with as well as cousin- God willing!

"He's here, can you hear him humming?" Aunt Pitty said, her eyes wide, her fat hands waving her fan quickly across her face.

"I'll go first," Scarlett said and she rushed to the door before Melanie could catch her.

She followed her and gasped inwardly at the sheer size of the man in her doorway. He was dressed impeccably in light trousers with a sharp, dark jacket, his dark hair slicked to one side. He grinned amusedly at Scarlett, eyeing the bow in her hair, which caused her to turn her head away from him but with Melly he smiled... almost shyly, she was sure and bowed.

"It's an honour to be welcomed into your home, Mrs Wilkes," he said.

"It's our home, isn't Scarlett, but your most welcome Captain Butler, after what you did for me. for us," Melly replied shakily. "Do come into the parlour, my aunt is in here."

"I didn't do anything that any decent man wouldn't do, Mrs Wilkes, I know just what that ring meant to you and for you to give it up like that was inspiring. I couldn't just let it go and be melted down, no, it is yours and you should have it, even if the roof were taken over your head."

"Oh, Captain Butler, you are too kind! Your very welcome, isn't he Scarlett? Do come in."

"I'll show Captain Butler out," Scarlett said, rolling her eyes as Rhett's grin, as the two stood and excused themselves onto the parlour.

It had been a pleasant dinner, with Rhett keeping Aunt Pitty entertained with flattery and Melanie enthralled in conversation, it was only Scarlett who had looked bored and had stifled many a yawn. Yes, Melanie had enjoyed it and she couldn't believe what people said about this man. He was charming and honourable, he knew how to be a gentleman and it came to him as if with ease as far as Melly was concerned. He sat gracefully, ate properly, knew how to hold a conversation, he sipped on his wine and didn't even light his pipe until offered to by herself. Melanie already had great respect for him.

It was as she passed the front door and heard a hearty laugh that she hadn't heard before that she stopped and stood very still by the door. Never in her life had she eavesdropped, she knew it was wrong but she had this overwhelming desire for it to be Rhett and Scarlett laughing together and she wanted to know if she was right. It occurred to her that it was a poor justification and she was about to move when the words of Scarlett stopped her solid and she let curiosity take over her.

"Rhett Butler, all I care for are presents and to be petted! Oh, how I long to be as I was before, with flowers and candies thrown at my feet-"

Rhett laughed, practically snorted. "Please stop, before I fall on the floor."

"Well, what is it?"

"You needn't tell me that's how you feel but I never thought that you would say it out loud," he replied. "Sometimes I forget just how young you are and then your comments remind me. Your a spoilt child on the inside, Scarlett, you might have the body of a woman and a son but you are still a little girl, stamping her feet for ice cream and ponies."

"Your absurd! I'm a widowed woman aren't I? I'm a mother, how can I possibly still be a child?"

"I don't know, Scarlett, but somehow, you've managed it."

"Oh, hush up! Your all sweet in front of Melanie but to me, your a rogue, and I-"

"I'm honourable to Mrs Wilkes because she is a lady and she deserves it. I'm... different with you because I know that if I treated you as I did Mrs Wilkes you'd become bored with me and stop seeing me- I like to keep you on your toes."

"Your, urgh," Scarlett stamped her feet. "Your impossible, and I'm leaving now. Good-bye Captain Butler!" She cried and swung open the front door as Rhett walked down the path laughing. "That insufferable man-"

"Scarlett, are you alright?" Melanie asked, trying to disguise her smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm going to lay down," and Scarlett stormed upstairs.

Melanie giggled to herself and clapped her hands- Scarlett was in love.


End file.
